


The girl.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The devil in disguise and the perky blonde angel of death. [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Yes, the former reigning Miss Mystic Falls just used a the "f" word at the realization that she prayed was wrong. That she had jumped to the wrong conclusion but this was Mystic Falls.Caroline would have her hands in her mess of a hair if she wasn't hastily biting into a wrist and putting it in Klaus' mouth.Klaus who, now that Caroline was actually focusing on him, had a beating heart. He wasn't dead. He wasn't a vampire or even the "Original Hybrid."She was going to die, Caroline realized numbly. Klaus' blood was the cure to werewolf bites. She had been bitten, not once but multiple times, and she was in the past. Thousands of years before Klaus' blood was the cure.





	1. The Valkyrie: Part One.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be careful of what you wish for (you might just get it).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913331) by [youngjusticewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter). 



In the end there's not a choice. There's not a debated decision. It's instinctual as waking up in the morning and multitasking curling her hair and drinking coffee that warms her naturally (dead) cold hands. 

If she hears a boy scream she's going to go help even though it's the full moon, the recently rained woods (She knows it's recently rained because her clothes, which - Seriously!- include one of her favorite blouses that now reeks along with being damp from waking up lying on said grass.) smell of wet dog which in this case will be wet werewolf because this is Mystic Falls. And Mystic Falls, Caroline swears, has a freaking Hellmouth beneath it like Sunnydale does.

Point being: werewolves, vampires, witches, doppelgängers, ghosts, Silas, and the Originals (that are original pains in Caroline's ass despite how one of them has kicked puppy look and dimples that - no, absolutely do not make Caroline just a little bit weak in the knees because said dimple flasher is a worse than a serial killer even though he still owes her a mini-fridge because Tyler having permission to return home had worked out jack with a side of squat for her). 

It doesn't occur to her to try to figure out why or even how she awoke up in middle of the woods either. But as stated earlier she could hear a boy screaming not that far off from her.

All these things lead to where she is now. Her bitten on multiple places and a young teenager boy dressed like he was a Viking which is not of the norm since it isn't Halloween and Mystic Falls has never done a play where there were Viking costumes. 

Caroline knows this because when she was kid she was in every single play that was produced in Mystic Falls so it really shouldn't have surprised people she choose drama as her major in college. 

"Are you okay?" She asks the boy instead of asking the burning (because she was a nosy and admittedly a mean girl when she was human and that only got amplified as a vampire) question of why the hell is he dressed like that and wow he's clothes are authentic. 

The boy just tilted his head in confusion. He asked her something that might as well be Greek because she can't understand a single word he's saying. Hell, whatever language he's speaking doesn't even sound like any language she's heard.

Her life becomes even weirder when she walks over to the person that had been knocked unconscious by a werewolf barreling through him to get away from her turns out to be familiar face. 

A face she hasn't seen since her confession and their deal that no Caroline doesn't regret. She can't revert it. Because what person would she be to wish Klaus to just break that damn promise (cause that's what promises are for a morbid part of her reminds her, as she thinks back on how her father had promised her when she was six that he would never leave and that's exactly what he did. First for Steven then he had chosen to die than become what he hated - what she was) and come back to Mystic Falls so she wasn't alone? That she wasn't forgotten, choose second, or hated for what she was; how she liked being strong, ageless, fearless. 

A terrible person. A terrible friend Caroline thought morosely as she noted how Klaus was still unconscious and was bleeding a little. 

Oh and his hair was long. Like girl long. (Well least he wasn't wearing it in a freaking ponytail which even Klaus would not be able to pull off.) 

Seriously what was going on? Seeing Klaus with blood on him was one thing but Klaus bleeding? Then the long hair, the clothes... 

Oh God.

Oh fucking God.

Yes, the former reigning Miss Mystic Falls just used a the "f" word at the realization that she prayed was wrong. That she had jumped to the wrong conclusion but this was Mystic Falls. 

Caroline would have her hands in her mess of a hair if she wasn't hastily biting into a wrist and putting it in Klaus' mouth. 

Klaus who, now that Caroline was actually focusing on him, had a beating heart. He wasn't dead. He wasn't a vampire or even the "Original Hybrid."

She was going to die, Caroline realized numbly. Klaus' blood was the cure to werewolf bites. She had been bitten, not once but multiple times, and she was in the past. Thousands of years before Klaus' blood was the cure. 

Caroline felt a hand on her shoulder. Caroline was shaken out of her second (and probably last) scary realization of the day and looked back to see the boy that she had saved earlier. 

"Valkyrja fylgja ég," the boy told her before walking away. 

"I still don't understand what you're saying," she said more to herself than to him. 

She was going to die. That was nothing she could do about it but she could help a very human Klaus, who had done nothing to her or her friends, that needed someone to help him. She could be that someone. She was a fixer along with a stress cleaner after all. 

Caroline removed her wrist from Klaus mouth before checking his minor wound. All healed up thankfully. Carefully Caroline picked Klaus up with such fragility one might think he was a baby. 

She followed Klaus' young companion because that was what she could do for now.


	2. The Valkyrie: Part Two.

Wind howls around her. Despite the strength of the wind around her Caroline swear she can hear a woman's voice saying something. She doesn't understand what she hears but it must be because of how loud the wind is.

The bottom of her dress (a white flimsy thing with nothing under it) flaps about; dances with the gale that's so strong that Caroline even shivers.

She rubs her arms with her hands. It's an old useless habit, a human gesture she's never grown out of, because her hands haven't been naturally warm since she was suffocated under her hospital pillow by Katherine.

She keeps walking barefoot down the field of roses even though she doesn't know why. Instead of focusing forward she look about her. To be specific, she focused on the roses around her.

They were dripping onto the ground.

Caroline narrowed her eyes in curiosity before pausing from her journey. She could always keep going down her path after all.

She touched one of the roses. The red liquid comes off from the rose to stain her finger. For some reason Caroline lifted her finger to her mouth before tasting the liquid.

Ugh.

Caroline grimaced in disgust. Her nose even scrunched up.

Paint.

Someone had red paint on the roses. Really disgusting red paint. There should be a sign on the path between the rows of the painted roses. Something along the lines of 'roses are painted - do not put in mouth, the paint is really disgusting.'

Rolling her eyes Caroline put one of her hands on the stem of the rose to keep it from breaking and used her other hand to wipe the paint of the rose. Slowly, the wet red paint came off though some of it was smudged the naturally white rose.

Huh.

Someone was an eccentric Alice in Wonderland fan.

Dropping her hand she wiped the paint onto her dress to get the red off her hands ,to clean herself.

Normally Caroline, the former Miss Mystic Falls, would never wipe her hands on clothes - well, hand actually - but she didn't like the dress and she wanted to clean herself from the disgusting tasting red paint.

After the paint taste got out of her mouth and she had finished wiping her hand on her dress Caroline let go of the stem of the rose from her other hand.

"Seriously!" Caroline cried out in frustration as her finger started stinging from the pain of being cut open by one of the many thrones on the stem of the rose.

Now her blood was dropping into soil with the paint.

After letting out a sigh of frustration Caroline stuck her bleeding finger in her mouth.

Caroline stood frozen for a minute. Her gums didn't ache and the blood didn't taste like ambrosia instead it tasted like metal onto her mouth.

What the hell? Caroline thought before she woke up to the insistent shaking of her shoulder.

Her eye lids fluttered open before closing them. They stung from the heat and smoke that came from resting next to the the fire.

What the hell? Caroline once again thought before trying to push herself up. Her fingers twisted into the wool and pressed her palms into the wool blanket before pushing down on them ignoring the heaviness in her arms.

Only to let out a whimper at the sharp pain that shot through her palms to her arms. She collapsed back into a wool blanket.

Not to sound like a broken record but seriously what the hell was going on!? First the stinging eyes, heavy arms, then pain at trying to push herself off the ground.

Someone made a shushing sound beside her before lifting her head by their hand. He/or she brought something against her parched lips. Oddly enough her gums weren't aching in her mouth by the lack of blood bags in the last few hours.

She needed to find out what was going on but first she opened her lips. The liquid had a thick syrupy feeling to it and tasted tart and pine. Caroline wrinkled her noise in distaste but still drank the strange beverage. She was parched, okay?

The hand holding her head up so that she could drink started petting her back hair that was sweaty. The person holding her started a singing a song that had a lullaby feel to it.

Caroline froze. Even though she couldn't see she could feel the liquid she had been drinking starting to fall down on her clothes. She didn't start back on drinking the liquid to prevent further staining her clothes.

Why?

It wasn't because she figured out the person helping her was a woman but because she had only heard that song once in her life.

She had been naked, lying down on the forest floor cuddling Klaus. Her legs intertwined with his, her head against his chest, his fingers curling going between curling into and petting her mess of hair, exhaustion in her very bones from having many rounds of hot scandalous hybrid sex. He had hummed the same song to her as they cuddled, clung to each other not ready to leave the other and the peace that only existed right then.

Not ready to face reality: never seeing him again (unless she did show up at his doorstep ready to see Rome, Paris, Tokyo and the rest of the world with him), her friends who hadn't taken the news of her having sex with Klaus well (besides Katherine who, yes, despite all the terrible things the older vampire had done to Caroline and her friends she honestly felt sad for Katherine's death) because they had excepted better of her.

(Caroline still didn't want - couldn't think of the fact Klaus always saw her for what she was along the "best" parts of her even she couldn't see while her friends, always, expected her to better.)

Caroline opened her eyes again. She slowly turnt her head to look at the woman singing to her. Her eyes widened at seeing Esther.

Oh God.

Suddenly it all came back. Waking up the woods, hearing a boy screaming and running to rescue to find wolves and -

Time travel. She had time traveled and gotten bitten by werewolves when Klaus' blood was the cure.

Caroline felt the urge to drop her head back onto the wool blanket in frustration. She swears this, along with being tortured numerous times, only happens to her.

Did she torture and kill puppies along with cheat on kitten poker in a past life or something?

Oh wait. She had eaten the Thumpers (and occasionally Bambi's mother) of the forest around Mystic Falls when she first became a vampire...That had to be it.

"Why am I not dead?" She croaked out to Esther only to have the Original Witch tilt her head and mutter something in Norse.

Yay! Another reason to hate time travel. Language barrier.

Caroline felt like groaning in frustration.

She gestured to the several bite wounds that covered her body. She should be hallucinating by now (Maybe she was?).

Werewolf bites were slower in poisoning compared to a hybrid and the older a vampire was the longer it took to kill, the suffering of the vampire. Most older vampires would be killed in mercy before the poisoning reached them. She wasn't that old.

How was she still alive?

Caroline swept a piece of her hair that was in her face behind her ear. She didn't pull her hair up when she was planning and thinking. No, she just had to have it out of her face if she wanted not to be distracted.

Okay people the priorities are:

1.) Figure out why werewolf bite hasn't effected her.

2.) Find a way to get home and if she couldn't she would have to get hell out of dodge and keep looking. Even though her only expertise in time travel was that of Harry Potter books Caroline wasn't going to risk anything.

3.) Find a way to communicate despite not able to speak the Viking language. Pointing at things is universal but still there had to be something...

Wait a second.

Caroline slipped a hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out her phone. Turning it on and putting in passcode Caroline pulled up the new app for translation. Take that time travel! Bow down to the technology!

...And witchcraft because Caroline got Bonnie to magic up her phone for unlimited power, cell service, wherever she was for her birthday.

It might have taken ten phones to get both speeds to work but hah! Next time one of her friends decided to tell her that she was being a crazy control who's plan or idea wouldn't work she so was throwing this in they're faces.

Caroline has never had a problem telling anyone that she had told them so. Or even yelling it.

Caroline typed in her question about the werewolf (though instead the word werewolf she typed in wolf) bites.

Please work, Caroline begged silently in her mind, I will never eat a poor innocent Thumper again if this works.

Caroline pressed play on pronunciation button. She looked up from her phone to Esther to see if a look of understanding came across the Original Witch's face.

Nope with a fat side of nada.

Caroline pursed her lips together in frustration.

Time Travel: 1.

Caroline: 0. (A big, fat, loser zero.)

To pointing it was, Caroline thought before her eyelids once again became heavy in exhaustion.

She's back in the valley of roses. Though this time none of the white roses are painted yet and she can't move forward.  
She literally can't continue her path which sucks because Caroline has to keep walking forward if she ever wants to get back home.

Her thoughts are interrupted by girlish laughter.

Caroline looked back to see a little red headed girl carrying a paint can and two brushes.

"Who are you?" Caroline shouted her question to the girl so that she could be heard over the roaring wind.

"I'm who sent you back. I need you to paint the roses red," the girl with familiar looking eyes told her before setting the heavy looking paint can done on the ground.

Caroline blinked in confusion. "Sorry but what do you mean you sent me back? Your just a kid and what do you mean paint the roses red?"

The girl popped open the can of paint with just her tiny fingers. The red paint splattered on her old shirt and ratty jeans but she didn't seem to mind.

"Just cause I'm young doesn't mean I'm powerful. That's like telling Yoda just because he's small he can't kick ass," the girl retorted. All that was missing was her arms folded.

Caroline snorted in amusement. Only kids were this frank. It's one of the many things she loved about children.

"Okay you have a point. But why send me back?" Caroline asked the strange girl as she sat on the grass. The paint bucket being the only thing between them.

"I need you to save my dad and his family before my brother gets to them."

"Why would your brother get them? And why does this have to do with me being in the past with the Originals?"

The girl looked down at the red paint to avoid Caroline eyes.

"It's not something Marcel told me...I kinda overheard it from the day walker bodyguards when I was looking for a hummingbird in a park. Really it's they're fault not mine," the girl added so not be chastised by Caroline who wouldn't have told the girl off anyway. The whole stick versus log in the eye thing. "They know I'm not a normal witch because of who my parents are."

The girl had a sad look on her face. "Here's what I know. Years ago my dad and his family were fighting this person that could kill even them. My aunt and uncle decided to kill a girl named Davina that was my my adoptive brother's daughter in all but blood so that the beast could be killed. My brother became a beast and decided to get avenge Davina. He did something to my dad and his siblings."

She paused from her speech and lifted her paint brush onto a white rose. The girl was throwing herself into something, painting in this case, to have something to distract herself from the pain of the story.

Caroline felt something in her stomach at the realization at how alike she and the strange girl were alike in coping mechanisms despite how young the witch was.

"My mother tried to find a way to help my dad and his siblings when Marcel found out he killed her and took me in despite who my family was." The girl moved on to another rose. "He told me he would raise me so I wasn't like them," she confessed in a broken tone.

Caroline didn't know how she could comfort the girl but by helping. She picked up herself a brush and started painting a rose.

"I meant to send you forward a few years that have already happened for me but I screwed the spell up and you ended not going forward in my past but going to the start of it all. I'm sorry for that," the girl confessed still focusing on her rose to avoid looking at Caroline face.

"But why me?" Caroline asked while multitasking painting and watching the girl from the corner of her eye.

The girl finally turned to face her. "Cause my dad loves you silly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Actually I'm only halfway through with the first season of the show. The reason why I even started watching the show is because I accidentally became a Klaroline, Caroline and the Original family fan through tumblr and youtube. This story is also on fanfiction.net.
> 
> Okay first off, I'm not a fan of the miracle baby plot the Originals have and it's not because I ship Klaroline. I honestly don't like vampire can have babies plots in Angel or Twilight (one of many reasons I haven't watched the latter). But I've seen some clips on youtube about Hope in this season of the Originals and dammit I can't hate her.
> 
> Before anyone says she couldn't be powerful enough to send Caroline back I'm going to remind you that Hope comes a line of powerful witches on both sides of her family. On her dad's side a witch, Esther, made the Original vampires and apparently Hayley is descended from the witch, the Hollow, that made the first werewolves. (Which I find morbidly funny how the witches in the tvd/the originals universe always complain about being dragged into supernatural problems when they created said supernatural problems. Point being: Silas, werewolves, vampires and the first hybrid.) Before anyone mentions Hope's age I agree. Hope meant to send Caroline forward a few years to prevent Davina death which lead to the fall of her family. Because of her age she kinda screwed the spell up and Caroline was sent back where it began: Henrik's death.
> 
> The dream symbolism/Viking history in this chapter:
> 
> 1.) Harsh winds meaning:"Feeling a strong stream of wind in a dream indicates that you'll change very soon due to some circumstances or people. You'll become different not only physically, but you'll also change inside. Your world outlook, attitude to people, the system of values, priorities, perception of the world will be different-"
> 
> 2.) The field meaning: "The gypsies believed that to dream of a field means there is a great deal of hard work ahead-"
> 
> 3.) The saying "You can always paint the roses red" means is something isn't to you're liking (or if you need it to be something else) you can force it be something else by your determination and patience.
> 
> 4.) The thorns meaning: Thorns represent sorry or hard times coming. It this story there's another meaning to them but you'll find out probably next chapter or if you payed attention.
> 
> 5.) The white roses meaning: "Early tradition used white roses as a symbol for true love, an association which would later become the hallmark of the red rose. Also known as the bridal rose, the white rose is a traditional wedding flower-"
> 
> 6.) The white dress meaning: "Seeing white dresses in a dream vision, whether you or someone else is wearing it, suggests you may be involved in or witness some upcoming nuptials or wedding-related ceremony. White dresses may further predict becoming engaged and married yourself-"
> 
> 7.) The stained dress meaning:"Envisioning yourself in a dirty, stained dress suggests you are about to experience some troubles maintaining your image or reputation-"
> 
> 8.) Keep in mind, pretty much all we know about Viking are written centuries after the Viking's by Christian writers.
> 
> 9.) The drink that Esther gave Caroline was ale.
> 
> 10.) The container holding the ale was a horn; horns were how Vikings contained liquids.

**Author's Note:**

> Valkyrja fylgja ég means Valkyrie follow me.


End file.
